Reads Lead to Doom
Reads Lead to Doom is a season 113 episode of HTFF. Plot Medea is at the library to send some books she borrowed and give it to Nimy at the counter. Nimy checked each books and later freaked out by one creepy book. Nimy takes it and questioning Medea about the book but Medea quickly grabs it as the book is Medea's book. Nimy grows suspicious and trying to grab the book back from her but resulting ripped the book in half. Most pages fly away from the library and Medea begin to panic. Medea wanted Nimy to help her out to get all the pages. Both of them later sees Sniffles got one of the pages and read it, which summoned a hand from the paper and pulls his face off. Nimy shocked what's she just saw and agrees to help. Nimy decided to close the library and finds all the flying pages with Medea before something gone worse. Hound is seen trying to give Flash a traffic ticket but he's out of paper. He sees the flying page and decided to use it as traffic ticket before give it to Flash. Nimy and Medea run toward them and Medea asking Hound about the page. Nimy sees Flash reading the paper and trying to grab it quickly but his car suddenly smashes into Hound's car before explodes. Hound sees this and shocked, while pissed Nimy sees the page unharmed and grabs it before both Nimy and Medea leave shocked Hound alone. Nimy tells Medea that they need separate to find the pages that fly into many places, and Medea agrees to go to other places. Nimy sees the page flying towards the treat-o-treating group, and later caught by Brushy. Nimy managed to catch the page from her but curious Bun grabs the paper from Nimy and read it. Nothing happened in seconds and relieved Nimy takes the page back and walks away. Meatzy walks pass them with some meats and triggers Bun. His teeth somehow keep growing which impale himself. Brushy trying to help but ended up crushed by the teeth. Meanwhile, other page flies into Quartz's shop and Medea sees this. Angie is inside and grabs the page while Medea trying to get into the shop. Panicked Medea decided to blast the glass door with her magic but Angie managed to read the page, and nothing happened. Medea is confused and checks the page, later read it if it's works. A crack suddenly appears and chasing Medea off. She decided to runs away from the crack and trying to find other pages that can undo the spell. Nimy is managed to catch most pages while failed to save few others from the spell, as she sees happy Spar flying with a dragon wing and giant Isra flattens Daphne. She trying to find Medea until Medea herself shows up and running towards her. Nimy realizes what happened and tells Medea to grabs her legs. Medea grabs her legs and Nimy decided to fly away from the crack. The crack keeps following them while swallowing some tree friends. Medea counted there're 3 pages left to get, which both of them see the 3 pages flying toward somewhere. They can't split up because of the crack, so Nimy decided to fly into it one by one. Kitty Kat is seen in front of someone's house takes one page and read it before Medea could grabs it. Kitty Kat is confused until she suddenly blasted by the water when the door opened, revealed to be Noelani. Medea able to grab second last page from Graves before he could read it. Graves anyway caught by the crack which splits him in half. The crack getting faster and Nimy begin to get exhausted. She sees the last page and grabbed by Origami. Instead of reading it, she creates a paper plane and hit Nimy, causing both Medea and Nimy falls into the ground. Medea caught the last page and quickly reads it while her foot sliced by the crack. She succeed undo all the spells and curses, the crack is also stopped. Both Nimy and Medea relieved and later decided to leave the area. The episode ends when Origami crushed by Spar, who no longer has a dragon wings after Medea undo the spells. Moral "Must got the page numbers done!" Deaths *Sniffles' face ripped off by a hand. *Flash died inside the explosion. *Bun's teeth pierced through his body and head. *Brushy is crushed by Bun's teeth. *Daphne is flattened by Isra. (death not seen) *Some generic tree friends fell into the crack. *Kitty Kat is blasted by the water. *Graves splits in half. *Origami is crushed by Spar. Injuries *Medea's foot almost sliced off. *Spar crash landed into the Origami, broke some of his bones. Trivia *The title is derived from the words "all roads lead to Rome". *Medea's book is resembles the cursed book from "Read 'em and Weep". *The crack that appeared in this episode is similar to the crack that chasing Sniffles in "Idol Curiousity". **Graves' death also similar to Sniffles' death in the same episode. *There's nothing happened when Angie read the page because of her immunity to other curses. *This marks Kitty Kat's first death. *This is the first episode where Nimy is shown with her wings and flying. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Halloween